


Caricaturas

by Hisue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiene 26, pero aún sigue viendo caricaturas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caricaturas

**Author's Note:**

> Well... es sólo una pequeñísima escena porque extraño 8059

**Caricaturas**

 

Tiene 26, pero Yamamoto aún ve caricaturas en la tele. Es una costumbre, levantarse los domingos temprano por la mañana, acostarse en el sofá con una taza de cocoa y galletas y perder horas de su vida viendo reposiciones de dibujos animados antiguos. Desde Bugs Bunny, pasando por el gallo Claudio, y el Coyote. Se ríe con las viejas bromas, a veces se sorprende con ellas, como si no las hubiera visto miles de veces antes.

Son un par de horas de calma en las que olvida que vive en una base de la Mafia, que hay gente muriendo allá afuera, y que una espada que ha visto más sangre de la que querría cuelga de un gancho en su habitación. Es raro, pero pensar en todo eso no le afecta especialmente. Son nuevas cosas en su vida, y no puedo hacer nada contra ellas más que sonreír y seguir adelante.

A veces, Gokudera baja antes de tiempo, le da un golpe en los pies que tiene sobre el respaldo en el sofá, y se sienta; los brazos abiertos, café cargado y simple en las manos, concentrado en la pantalla como se concentra en armar sus cajas y crear tácticas de ataque. Él se distrae mirándolo, antes que Bugs se vista de chica, bese al cazador del que nunca se aprende el nombre y la carcajada salga sola, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de parte de su compañero. Gokudera se reía muy poco, antes, y se ríe menos ahora. Intenta, supone, ser más maduro de lo que era antes. Yamamoto no entiende cómo reírse puede ser un signo de imadurez, así que le sostiene la mirada, sonriendo sobre su taza, y luego regresa su atención a la TV.

Son un par de horas en las que su risa y la televisión son los únicos ruidos en la sala, en los que sus dedos y los de Hayato se rozan en el sofá, en las que no hablan, pero se miran a intervalos, en los comerciales y se besan despacio, sin preguntarse porqué, sólo porque están allí, al alcance del otro, y pueden hacerlo. Antes que terminen las caricaturas y el resto del mundo despierte.

 

 


End file.
